Yes
by Kalira69
Summary: Jim discovers - initially by accident - precisely how sensitive Spock's fingers really are. Kirk/Spock, Slash


The twentieth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. One of four in this fandom and three for the pairing.

* * *

**Yes**

* * *

Despite what most might think, Jim was anything but unobservant. It took a mere few weeks of odd twitches, and unusual stiffening - even for the already stiff half-Vulcan - for him to notice that _something_ was off about the way Spock reacted around him.

Of course, around missions and standard shipboard duties, it took him considerably longer to pinpoint the _reason_. He dug up everything he could on Vulcans - old files from his classes, those only available now that he was a Starfleet officer, even a few that shouldn't, technically, have been obtainable even now.

After all his research, he was still left puzzled - and, of course, _asking_ would likely get him nowhere, even were he ready to admit defeat.

Eventually, it turned out to be mostly luck that helped him make his final deductive link. He brushed against Spock often - he admitted to himself that perhaps, just possibly, more often than strictly necessary - and he knew that Vulcans possessed touch-telepathy, making skin-to-skin contact of any kind intimate - even uncomfortable.

This time, though, something particular must have disoriented Spock, because he nearly dropped a padd instead of handing it over. Jim grabbed it instinctively, incidentally catching the middle and ring fingers of Spock's left hand as well. Spock gasped, his face paling even as the tips of those tempting ears flushed dull green.

Jim glanced down at their entwined hands, and suddenly a blaze of connections slipped through his mind, flashing up countless moments when he had been left wondering what could possibly have discomfited his First so. He'd known that Vulcan hands were sensitive, but…

Jim experimentally loosened his grip by the slightest of margins, dragging the callous on the pad of his index finger between the two fingers he held. "Damn, Spock! Exactly how sensitive _are_ your hands?" he asked incredulously, noting the display of several tell-tale signs of arousal shared by humans and Vulcans.

Spock's cheeks flushed at the question. "Th- Captain. T-." His colour deepened at his uncharacteristic inability to finish a sentence, and Jim's brows rose.

"_That_ sensitive, then?" Jim asked, more quietly, stepping closer. Spock took several quick breaths as his mind relayed the precise - miniscule - distance now separating the Captain's body from his own.

Spock opened his mouth to answer - probably indignantly - but all that came out was a small whimpering noise. Jim grinned, and Spock was almost angered, save for the light in his Captain's eyes - one he had learned to recognise as excitement and curiosity. The smile took longer to register as lust - something he saw fairly often on the Captain's face, but never before aimed at himself.

"Oh yes, it has been." Jim murmured softly. Spock startled, and Jim's grin twisted in fond amusement. "Apparently Vulcan touch-telepathy works two ways - with those sensitive to psi-forces. Like me." Jim explained.

Spock swallowed, moving to speak, but suddenly drew a blank. Jim discarded the padd with his left hand, turning his hand to clasp Spock's softly but more completely. His thumb stroked over the sharp contours of Spock's knuckles, and he felt the affection behind the caress register in Spock's surprised mind.

"This isn't new, Spock…" Jim breathed, knowing that they were close enough that he would be heard. Spock inhaled sharply at the implication.

Jim forced himself to step back and release Spock's hand, though he couldn't resist a last fond, teasing stroke across the backs of those long fingers. He took a deep breath before looking up to meet Spock's eyes, knowing his own would be dark with his desire. "Do you want this, Spock? Want _me_?" he asked, hiding uncertainty.

Spock stood, meeting his eyes, calmly and motionlessly for a long time. Jim remained just as calm, outwardly, at least, waiting as patiently as he could.

Finally Spock stepped forward. He took Jim's hand, bringing their hands up between their chests. "Yes." he answered, his voice quiet. "Yes, ashayam."

Jim didn't know what the word meant, but the traces of emotion Spock showed were more than enough to satisfy him. "Good." he breathed, twining their fingers intimately before leaning over their hands to kiss Spock softly.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was 'Star Trek XI, Kirk/Spock, how sensitive are your hands?' and I just couldn't resist - I love hand!porn too much, even if I didn't manage to write too much of it, personally. Oh, and the translation is fairly unimportant, but in case you didn't know, 'ashayam' means 'beloved'. I highly recommend the 'Vulcan Language Dictionary' - search for it and it ought to pop up easily enough - if you want/need a good language resource.


End file.
